cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Legend
|birth_place=Manhattan, New York |resides= Manhattan, New York |names='Joey Legend' |height=6 ft 5 in (1.95 m) |weight=245 lb (111 kg) |billed= The City That Never Sleeps Manhattan, New York New York City, New York The Nightmare on 34th Street |trainer=Akira Kai Darius Mitchell Yoshihiro Takashi |debut= 2006 |retired= }} Joseph Malcolm "Joey" Godwin '''(born September 22, 1988), best known by his ring name '''Joey Legend, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with LEGEND Wrestling and super-ZERO. Legend is known for working extensively in Japan and on the American independent circuit. Early life FILL Professional wrestling career Training and early career FILL Japan (2008–present) FILL Return to the independent circuit (2013–2016) FILL L.E.G.E.N.D. Wrestling (2014–2015) Original concept (2014) FILL Re-opening and final closing (2015) FILL Time away from professional wrestling (2015–2016) FILL Return to the United States (2016) New Age Horizons FILL Second absence, extensive training (2016–2017) FILL VALOR Wrestling (2017) On May 20, 2017, Joey Legend appeared on VALOR Wrestling's fifth episode, interfering in a cruiserweight match between Jacen du Marias and O'Ryan James. Legend speared both men before leaving the ring. Legend interfered in yet another bout on Episode 6, spearing Akamanto during his entrance. Brent Delivine came out to stop the attack, and it was later announced that the two would have a match on the next episode, which would also be Legend's VALOR in-ring debut. On Episode 7, Legend defeated Delivine after Delivine was distracted by a mysterious voice on the loud speakers. On the following episodes of VALOR, Legend defeated several local wrestlers who put up no challenge. Black Dragon Gate (2017–present) On August 15, 2017, Black Dragon Gate and the iGlobal Network announced that Joey Legend would be featured in the BDG Dojo Climax 2017 tournament, participating in the A Block. It was also announced that Legend would be representing super-ZERO Pro-Wrestling, along with Damian MISERA. In wrestling Finishing moves * Operation: Doomsday (Pumphandle half nelson driver) – 2018–present * Spear * Urban Legend (Fireman's carry facebuster) – 2010–2013; used rarely thereafter Signature moves * Bicycle kick * Big boot * Corner running back elbow followed by an enzuigiri * Dragon sleeper * Forearm clubs to a rope-hung opponent's chest * Jumping high knee strike * Jumping knee drop * Knife edge chop * Multiple backbreaker variations ** Argentine backbreaker drop ** Cradle backbreaker ** Dropdown belly-to-back backbreaker ** Fireman's carry single knee backbreaker ** Pendulum backbreaker * Multiple gutbuster variations ** Argentine gutbuster ** Dropdown gutbuster ** Fireman's carry single knee gutbuster * Multiple lariat variations ** Discus lariat ** Diving lariat ** Running lariat ** Standing lariat * Multiple powerbomb variations ** Apron powerbomb ** Buckle bomb ** Legend Bomb (Sit-out powerbomb); sometimes deadlifted, popped-up, or spinning * Multiple suplex variations ** Backdrop suplex ** Belly-to-back suplex ** Delayed vertical suplex ** German suplex ** Release front suplex; sometimes onto the barricade or ropes ** Snap suplex ** Superplex ** Suplex toss ** Wheelbarrow suplex * Olympic slam * Pop-up powerslam * Release gutwrench powerbomb * Scoop powerslam * Senton * Spinning backfist * Stretch muffler * Uranage from the corner to a running opponent ''''Nicknames * "The Beast of New York" * "Cold As Ice" * "The Crown Jewel" * "The King of Everything" * "The Manhattan Mauler" * "The Present & Future of Professional Wrestling" Entrances themes * Independent circuit ** "POWER" by Kanye West (2010–2014) ** "Cold As Ice" by M.O.P. (2014–2016) ** "Ante Up / Cold As Ice (Tune Seeker Blend/Remix) by M.O.P. and Tune Seeker (2016–2017) * New Age Horizons ** "Imperial March (Rey. Remix)" by John Williams and Rey. (2016) Championships and accomplishments * FILLCategory:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:VALOR Wrestling